Takenaka Naoto
Perfil thumb|250px|Takenaka Naoto *'Nombre:' 竹中 直人 (たけなか　なおと) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Takenaka Naoto *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, Director, Guionista, Seiyu, Comediante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Familia:' Esposa/ex-cantante Kinouchi Midori y un hijo *'Agencia:' From First Pro Dramas *Banjou no Himawari (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Anata no Ban-desu (NTV, 2019) *Cheers to Miki Clinic (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Suits (Fuji TV, 2018) ep.7 *Fuwaku no Sukuramu (NHK, 2018) *Kuinige Killer (WOWOW, 2018) *Orphan Black: Seven Genes (Tokai TV, 2017) *Machikoba no Onna (NHK, 2017) *Totto-chan! (TV Asahi, 2017) *Byplayers (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.6 *Cross Road 2 (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 12 (TV Asahi, 2017) *Cain to Abel (Fuji TV, 2016) *Samurai Gourmet (野武士のグルメ) (Netflix, 2017) *Saigo no Restaurant (NHK BS Premium, 2016) ep.1 *Hiru no Sento Zake (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Kagero Ezu (Fuji TV, 2016) *Money no Tenshi (YTV, 2016) *Hissatsu Shigotonin 2015 SP (TV Asahi, 2015) *Happy Retirement (TV Asahi, 2015) *Umi ni Furu (WOWOW, 2015) *Age Harassment (TV Asahi, 2015) *Yokoso, Wagaya e (Fuji TV, 2015) *Kurofuku Monogatari (TV Asahi, 2014) *Onna wa Sore wo Yurusanai (TBS, 2014) *Zainin no Uso (WOWOW, 2014) *Kiseki no Kyoshitsu (NTV, 2014) *Shitsuren Chocolatier (Fuji TV, 2014) ep.1,3-4,7-8,10-11 *Gunshi Kanbee (NHK, 2014) *Toshi Densetsu no Onna 2 (TV Asahi, 2013) *XXXHOLiC (WOWOW, 2013) *Yoidore Kotoji (NHK, 2013) *Oyari Haishaku Yoidore Kotoji Tomegaki (NHK, 2013) *Kazoku, Kashimasu (NTV, 2012) *Toshi Densetsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2012) *Mou Yuukai Nante Shinai (Fuji TV, 2012) *Freeter, Ie o Kau. SP (Fuji TV, 2011) *BOSS 2 (Fuji TV, 2011) ep.8 *Bartender (TV Asahi, 2011) *Douki (WOWOW, 2011) *LADY～Saigo no Hanzai Profile～ (TBS, 2011) ep.1 *Freeter, Ie o Kau. (Fuji TV, 2010) *Fugitive: Plan B (KBS2, 2010) *Tsuki no Koibito (Fuji TV, 2010) *Saka no Ue no Kumo (NHK, 2009) *Ikemen Sobaya Tantei (NTV, 2009) ep.1-2 *Kami no Shizuku (NTV, 2009) *Nodame Cantabile SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Teki wa Honnoji ni Ari (TV Asahi, 2007) *Ten to Sen (TV Asahi, 2007) *First Kiss (Fuji TV, 2007) *Shimane no Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hotelier (TV Asahi, 2007) *Romeo and Juliet (NTV, 2007) *Nodame Cantabile (Fuji TV, 2006) *Taiyo no Uta (TBS, 2006) *Tokyo Tower (Fuji TV, 2006) *Akai Kiseki (TBS, 2006) *Toritsu Mizusho! (NTV, 2006) *Sengoku Jieitai (NTV, 2006) *Tenka Souran (TV Tokyo, 2005) *Aibou 4 (TV Asahi, 2005) *Aikurushii (TBS, 2005) *Makeinu no Toboe (NTV, 2005) *Tokugawa Tsunayoshi - Inu to Yobareta Otoko (Fuji TV, 2004) *Aibou 3 (TV Asahi, 2004) *Tenka (NHK, 2004) *Okusama wa Majo (TBS, 2004) *Ryuuten no Ouhi - Saigo no Koutei (TV Asahi, 2003) *Lion Sensei (NTV, 2003) *Water Boys (Fuji TV, 2003) *Tokyo Love Cinema (Fuji TV, 2003) *Good Luck!! (TBS, 2003) *Sensei no Kaban (WOWOW, 2003) *Night Hospital (NTV, 2002) *Kaidan Hyaku Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2002) *Nanohana no Oki (NHK, 2000) *Straight News (NTV, 2000) *Densetsu no Kyoshi (NTV, 2000) *Yamada Ikka no Shinbo (TBS, 1999) *Koi no Tamerai (TBS, 1997) *Hideyoshi (NHK, 1996) *Sailor Fuku Hangyaku Doumei (NTV, 1986) *Thirteen Boy (TBS, 1985) *Bokutachi no Shissou (TBS, 1984) Temas para Dramas *''Kimi ni Hoshi ga Furu tema para Koi no Tamerai (1997) Películas Como Actor *Dosukoi! Sukehira (2019) *Katsuben! (2019) *Toshimaen: Haunted Park (2019) *Mahjong Horoki 2020 (2019) *Samurai Marathon 1855 (2019) *Tonde Saitama (2019) *Out & Out (2018) *The Hungry Lion / Ueta Raion (2018) *Run! T High School Basketball Club (2018) *Reon (2018) *Colors of Wind (2018) *Gold Medal Man (2016) *Bittare!!! (2015) *The Big Bee (2015) *125 Years Memory (2015) *Gonin Saga (2015) *25 Nijyu-Go (2014) *Hibi Rock (2014) *Maiko, a Lady? (2014) *Eight Ranger 2 (2014) *Judge! (2014) *Sweet Whip / Amai Muchi (2013) *Pecoross' Mother and Her Days / Pekorosu no Haha ni Ai ni Iku (2013) - Honda *Tenshin (2013) *009-1: The End of the Beginning (2013) *Ken and Mary: The Asian Truck Express / Ken to Meri Ameagari no Yozorani (2013) *R-18 Bungakusho Vol.2 Jellyfish (2013) *TAP Perfect Education / TAP Kanzen naru shiiku (2013) *Hello, My Dolly Girlfriend / Figyua na Anata (2013) *Angel Home / Kuchizuke (2013) *Pekorosu no Haha ni Ai ni Iku (2013) *The After-Dinner Mysteries / Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (2013) *Eight Ranger / Eitorenja (2012) *Hara-Kiri: Death of a Samurai / Ichimei (2011) *Ninja Kids!!! / Nintama Rantaro (2011) *Karate-Robo Zaborgar / Denjin Zaborga (2011) *A Night in Nude: Salvation / Nudo no yoru: Ai wa oshiminaku ubau (2010) *Beck (2010) *Surely Someday / Shuari Samudei (2010) *Mutant Girls Squad (2010) *Nodame Cantabile The Movie II (2010) *Nodame Cantabile The Movie I (2009) *One Piece Film: Strong World (2009) voz de Golden Lion Shiki *Wonderful Days (2009) *RoboGeisha (2009) *20th Century Boys 3: Redemption (2009) *Saikin retto (2009) *Fukemon (2009) *Yamagata Scream (2009) *The Shinjuku Incident (2009) *This Sunday / Kondo no Nichiyoubi ni (2009) *Hana Yori Dango Final (2008) *Tokyo! (2008) segmento "Shaking Tokyo" *Happy Flight (2008) *Where The Legend Lives / Maboroshi no Yamataikoku (2008) *20th Century Boys 1: Beginning of the End (2008) *The Sky Crawlers (2008) *Cyborg She (2008) *Boku tachi to chuzai san no 700 nichi senso (2008) *Postman (2008) *Eiga: Kurosagi (2008) *Gumi. Chocolate. Pine (2007) *Sword of the Stranger (2007) *The Brutal Hopelessness of Love Hito ga hito o ai suru koto no doshiyo mo nasa (2007) *The Longest Night in Shanghai Yoru no shanghai (2007) *26 Years Diary / Anata wo Wasurenai (2007) *Kitaro Gegege no Kitaro (2007) *O-oku: The Movie (2006) *I Just Didn't Do It Soredemo boku wa yattenai (2006) *Otoko wa sore wo gaman dekinai (2006) *Cat-Eyed Boy Nekome kozo (2006) *Kani Goalkeeper / Kani gorukipa (2006) *Catch a Wave (2006) *Princess in an Iron Helmet Korogare! Tamako (2006) *Peanuts (2006) *Sayonara Color (2005) *The Great Yokai War Yokai daisenso (2005) *Haru urara (2005) *Swing Girls (2004) *Tales of Terror Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro: gekijo-ban (2004) *My Lover Is a Sniper: The Movie (2004) *Perfect Education 5: Amazing Story (2003) *Perfect Education 4: Secret Basement (2003) *Azumi (2003) *Ao no Honoo (2003) *Trick: The Movie (2002) *Toast to Love Koi ni utaeba (2002) *Muscle Heat Masuuruhiito (2002) *Suite de jeudi Mokuyo kumikyoku (2002) *Ping Pong (2002) *Perfect Education 3 Jin shi pei yu, xiang gang qing ye (2002) *Onna kunishuu ikki (2002) *Mr. Rookie (2002) *Genji: A Thousand-Year Love Sennen no koi - Hikaru Genji monogatari (2001) *Vengeance for Sale Sukedachi-ya Sukeroku (2001) *Agitator Araburu tamashii-tachi (2001) *Waterboys (2001) *Red Shadow Red Shadow: Akakage (2001) *Perfect Education 2: 40 Days of Love Kanzen-naru shiiku: Ai no 40-nichi (2001) *Stereo Future (2001) *The Guys from Paradise Tengoku kara kita otoko-tachi (2001) *Quartet for Two Rendan (2001) *By Player Sanmon yakusha (2000) *Sakuya: Slayer of Demons Sakuya: yokaiden (2000) *Pokemon: Lord of the ‘Unknown’ Tower Gekijo-ban poketto monsuta: Kessho-to no teio (2000) *Freezer Freeze Me (2000) *Gemini Soseiji (1999) *Japan Underworld Nihon kuroshakai (1999) *The Accomplice Kyohansha (1999) *The Perfect Education Kanzen-naru shiiku (1999) *Amateur Singing Contest Nodo jiman (1999) *Young Thugs: Nostalgia Kishiwada shonen gurentai: Bokyo (1998) *Andoromedia (1998) *Mind Game (1998) *Tokyo biyori (1997) *Moonlight Serenade Setouchi munraito serenade (1997) *Shall We Dance? (1996) *Tokyo Fist (1995) *East Meets West (1995) *The Five Gonin (1995) *Sharaku (1995) *Hito de nashi no koi (1995) *Yonshimai monogatari (1995) *Quiet Days of Firemen 119 (1994) *Alone in the Night Yoru ga mata kuru (1994) *Bo no kanashimi (1994) *The Mystery of Rampo Rampo (1994) *A Night in Nude Nudo no yoru (1993) *Chibusa (1993) *Patlabor 2 Kido keisatsu patoreba: The Movie 2 (1993) voz *Ijo no hitobito: Densetsuno nijino sankyodai (1993) *Original Sin Shinde mo ii (1992) *Sumo Do, Sumo Don't Shiko funjatta (1992) *Nowhere Man Muno no hito (1991) *Until the End of the World Bis ans Ende der Welt (1991) *Taro! Tokyo makai taisen (1991) *Hiruko the Goblin Yokai hanta: Hiruko (1991) *Chizuko's Younger Sister Futari (1991) *Heat Wave / Kagero (1991) *Peesuke: Gatapishi monogatari (1990) *Gattubi - Bokura wa kono natsu nekutai wo suru (1990) *Universal Laws Uchuu no hosoku (1990) *Tanba Tetsuro no daireikai shindara odoroita!! (1990) *Guinea Pig: Devil Woman Doctor Za ginipiggu 6: Peter no akuma no joi-san (1990) *Fancy Dance (1989) *Bakayaro! 2: Shiawase ni naritai (1989) *Four Days of Snow and Blood Ni-ni-roku (1989) *Crazy Boys (1988) *So What (1988) *Love Bites Back Kamu onna (1988) *The Yen Family Kimurake no hitobito (1988) *Angel Guts: Red Dizziness Tenshi no harawata: Akai memai (1988) *The Scary Bionic Man: The Ultimate Teacher Kyofun no byoningen saishu kyoshi (1988) *Eien no 1/2 (1987) *Take Me Out to the Snowland Watashi o ski ni tsurete itte (1987) *Tokyo Bordello Yoshiwara enjo (1987) *Death Shadow Jittemai (1986) *Bakumatsu seishun graffiti: Ronin Sakamoto Ryoma (1986) *Gonza the Spearman Yari no gonza (1986) *Tracked Usugesho (1985) *Kakkun Cafe (1984) *Location (1984) *Yuugurezoku (1984) Como Director *R-18 Bungakusho Vol.1 Jijyojibaku no Watashi (2012) *Yamagata Scream (2009) *Sayonara Color (2005) *Rendan (2001) *Tokyo biyori (1997) *119 (Quiet Days of Firemen) (1994) *Muno no hito (Nowhere Man) (1991) Como Guionista *Yamagata Scream (2009) *Sayonara Color (2005) *119 (Quiet Days of Firemen) (1994) Programas de TV *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.68 Reconocimientos *'2014 18th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor actor de reparto por Gunshi Kanbee Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1977. *'Educación: ' **Yokohama Shiritsu Tomioka Elementary School **Kantogakuin Mutsuurachu School **Tama Art University (graduado de la Facultad de Artes y profesor ocasional) *Pertenece a la oficina "LADY BIRD" de FROM FIRST. Enlaces *Perfil (FROM First) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Naoto Takenaka.jpg 20140909182508-thumb-937x1200-1569.jpg Photo86838.jpg Takenaka Naoto 4.jpg Takenaka Naoto 5.jpg Takenaka Naoto 6.jpeg Categoría:FROM FIRST PRODUCTION Categoría:JActor Categoría:JComediante Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JDirector Categoría:JGuionista Categoría:JSeiyū